What If Sponge Bob was real?
by This Ruined Puzzle
Summary: What if spongebob was a real person? with the same friends? and in school and felt pain? I'm done maybe later I'll write another part for this but as for now THIS fic is done.
1. Chapter 1

(I had gotten this idea while watching Sponge Bob Square Pants)  
  
side note I don't own Sponge Bob Square pants or most of the characters ….  
  
"Bob, Time for school"  
  
'but I don't want to go to school' Bob thought to himself  
  
He slowly got out of bed and put on his usual outfit, his navy blue pants his white shirt tucked in with a tie on  
  
See though Bob knew this wasn't cool his mom wouldn't let him wear anything else.  
  
She was stuck on him looking like a young gentle man not some hoodlum.  
  
He slowly walked down the stairs as he walked by he heard a  
  
"Meow"  
  
He looked back he saw his grayish with a blue tent cat  
  
"Hey Gary"  
  
He took a moment to pet him then walked kept walking on  
  
His mom handed him his lunch  
  
"There honey have a good day!"  
  
he put a fake smile on  
  
"As always mom"  
  
He went out and waited for the bus.  
  
The bus driver pulled up at his house  
  
"Get in" a voice said It was as grimful as its face  
  
No one knew weather the bus driver was a man or women  
  
But everyone knew it went by Jerry.  
  
Bob stepped on the bus  
  
"Hey look its Bob the SQUARE"  
  
crowd of laughter heard around  
  
Bob had that name ever since he was in kindergarten  
  
(flash back)  
  
"MOMMY I CAN'T WAIT TILL SCHOOL!!"  
  
Bob's Mom grinned  
  
"Here's your lunch sweetie"  
  
Bob skipped all the way to the end of the drive way saying  
  
"I'M READY I'M READY I'M READY!"  
  
the bus pulled up  
  
it slowly opened the door  
  
"Hello, My name I-"  
  
"Get in"  
  
"ok in a moment but I wanted to tell you-"  
  
"Get in kid, look I don't care who you are just get in and sit down!"  
  
Bob walked up the bus stairs and sat down  
  
"Hey look at the dork!"  
  
Bob looked around laughing  
  
"hahaha-wear-haahaha-wear?"  
  
the guy sitting in the back point back  
  
"You Square!"  
  
Laughed from all over the bus is heard even the bus driver kind of smirked  
  
Bob turned around and sat down quietly  
  
(flash back end)  
  
Bob sat there with anger inside but kept a smile on  
  
Once he reached school  
  
He got of the bus and was met by Patrick Starpish(pronounced Starfish)  
  
A plump kid whose t-shirt of a starfish lets his belly hang out  
  
He has red hair and a lot of pimples.  
  
"Hey Bob wanna see my new pen!"  
  
"not now Patrick"  
  
"Ahh come on Bob its really-really-really…. SHINNY!"  
  
"I'm sure"  
  
Bob said he then saw  
  
Sandy  
  
The foreign exchange student from…Texas  
  
A girl with short brown hair brown eyes she wears jeans and  
  
a white shirt and wears a necklace with a peace sign charm on it  
  
"H-h-hey Sandy"  
  
"ohh hi Square"  
  
He lowered his head  
  
"I'm only kidding Bob, plus Square isn't all that bad of a name"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Hey Sandy!"  
  
"What Patrick?"  
  
"Wanna see my new PEN!?"  
  
"um, ok"  
  
Patrick pulls out a dull seashell  
  
"isn't it shinny"  
  
a gleam kind of hits Patrick in the eye while he drools looking at the Seashell  
  
"Ok lets go Bob"  
  
the first bell rang  
  
"Were late, come on Patrick"  
  
They went off to class  
  
(So what do you think? I just had to put this down before I lost the idea….just wondering…) 


	2. Chapter 2

Bob walked into Homeroom with Sandy and Patrick who at the time was still going on about his new shinny pen  
  
"Its shinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnny"  
  
"it sure is Patrick it sure is" Sandy said taking her seat in the first row in the front  
  
while Patrick took the seat in the back  
  
and Bob took a seat in the middle  
  
The Teacher was in front of the room it was  
  
Miss. Kelp she was a the 'gangs' teacher  
  
Sitting in the front was the Straight A Student, Band member Chess Team Captain  
  
Known as Squidward well because his name is Steward but he got a nickname  
  
Squid because in the first grade or something  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Bob sitting next to Patrick and Sandy the foreign exchange student from Texas  
  
when Steward the smartest kid in school came into class with  
  
PEN STAIN  
  
"AHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA AHAHAHAH AHAHAHAH"  
  
"What's so funny Patrick?"  
  
"LOOK BOB LOOK HE HAS BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE ON HIS PANTS HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
Patrick laughing with his head moving back and forth  
  
Bob just blinked looking in at fear but the looked at Steward  
  
Started to grin  
  
"eheheh"  
  
"He looks like a Squid BWAHAHAHA"  
  
Sandy just looked at Bob and Patrick  
  
"you guys ya'll should be nice to him" Sandy said  
  
Steward sat next to sandy  
  
"Hey Squidward" Sandy said then went in to a burst of laughter  
  
and the name stuck ever sense  
  
Also the fact that steward's last name was squid….  
  
(Flash back ended)  
  
Squidward sat in the seat furthest from Bob & Patrick  
  
"Hey Bob should we let Squidward sit alone?"  
  
"You know what Patrick I don't think that would be very nice"  
  
"Ya"  
  
Patrick laughed and jumped his desk to one side of Squidward  
  
"HEY SQUIDWARD HA HA HA HAHA"  
  
Bob jumped to the other side of Squidward  
  
"Squidward why did you sit alone up here?" Bob asked  
  
"Because I DON'T LIKE YOU GUYS AT ALL!" Squidward  
  
"Awww Look Patrick, Squidward want to play Shadow!!"  
  
"Ugh what I DO NOT REPETE DO NOT WANT TO PLAY SHADOW!!!"  
  
"Ugh what I donot I repeat donot want to play shadow" Patrick said mimicking  
  
"Ugh What? I do not REPETE do not want to play SHADOW!"  
  
"UGH NO STOP IT NOW BEFORE I GET ANOTHER DENTEN-"  
  
"Steward Squid you have a weeks worth of detentions didn't they teach you NOT to raise your voice in school, or do your parents think we the teachers need to raise you! You know what NO Matter I QUIT I don't get paid enough to deal with"  
  
(she exits the room throwing a tantrum)  
  
Squidward looks around  
  
Kid from the back row that appears every once and while but not enough to have his own name stands up and say  
  
"Look Patrick and Bob the Square made the teacher quit!"  
  
A standing ovation  
  
Squidward stood up  
  
"NO NO NO I MADE THE TEACHER QUIT!!!" He stomps up and down  
  
the class stops and it becomes silent blinking from the classroom can be heard  
  
"Ohh what's the use" Squidward sat down  
  
The kid says something else  
  
"Hey looks like school is out!!!"  
  
the class runs out  
  
and all is left is Patrick, Sandy, and Bob  
  
"So now what?" Bob said  
  
"Lets look at my Shin-"  
  
"Um maybe later Patrick but hows about wey'all go to the new restaurant in town  
  
Kraby Patty"  
  
Bob Shrugged  
  
"Will there be fooooooood?"  
  
Sandy nodded at Patrick  
  
"AHAHAH FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD AHAHA" Patrick runs off  
  
"Great jumpin granny goats, we gotta go get him Bob before he gets hurt"  
  
Sandy runs off  
  
Bob is all alone  
  
He sighs  
  
"but I have to go and find a job, but if this place is new than maybe I can still get a job!" if he were a cartoon a light bulb would be over his head  
  
he then scurries out of the room  
  
"Hey you guys wait up!!"  
  
(not good ohh well it would probably be better if I just left it with the first chapter?  
  
Right or wrong?) 


	3. Chapter 3:Kraby Patty

Chapter:3 The Kraby Patty

Sandy, Patrick and Bob

All had gotten off the bus

And made it too the new healthy seafood fast-food restaurant 

They saw a help wanted sign 

'maybe I can apply!' Bob thought to himself

when they made their way in there they saw

Principle Krabs was there

In the manger outfit

"Wow what's Mr. Krabs doing here?" Bob wondered  

Sandy looked at Bob

"Bob, Mr. Krabs is the greediest person in Bikini Bottom, Of coarse he would try to run his own restaurant to make some extra money, think about it our school has homemade uniforms for all our teams which are just Football Basketball

and our mascot is a SOCK!!" Sandy kept going on with a list of reasons about how greedy Mr. Krabs was

Bob slipped over to Patrick

"hey Patrick, lets apply for a job here.."

Patrick had a blank stare on his face

"will there be" he looks around as if he's about to whisper something

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!"

the whole restraunt went gasp and turned to Bob and Patrick

"ehehe-Patrick lets just go and apply-ehehe" Bob said

They went to the back where it had manger's office written on the door

Bob was about to knock on the door when Patrick busted through the door

"PATRICK WANT FOOD!"

"Boy this is the mangers office they take orders in the front of Kraby Pattys" Mr. Krabs said

"Well sir you see what Patrick tried to say was that, we want a job here" Bob said kind of nervous 

"hmmmm well I already have one spot filled so I can only hire one of you-(he whispers to Bob)-and considering your friend there isn't all that bright"

"Mr. Krabs Patrick is Bright he's just like any other-" they look over to Patrick banging his head on the desk

"PATRICK HURTS"

"ok he made your point" Bob said

"Well as I was saying, you get the job you start tomorrow"

Bob's eyes light up

"Y-y-you mean it I get to work at the Kraby Patty!" Bob said full of excitement 

"Yes boy be here by 4:30 tomorrow, now take your friend out of here before he damages himself"

"uhh Patrick lets go, I think I saw your shinny pen"  
"SHIIIIIIIIINY!!!!" Patrick runs out of the room

Bob follows behind him

Sandy not noticing that Patrick and Bob were gone finishes her speech on how greedy Mr. Krabs is

"and that's 1001 reasons why Mr. Krabs is Greedy" Sandy said boldly

"ug guguggu(or what ever Mr. Krabs laugh is), is that so sandy?" Mr. Krabs said coming up behind her

"MR.KRABS!!!?!?!, uhh I didn't know you were behind me"  
"Ohh its alright well you get along now, and Bob remember be here by 4:30"

"Ok Mr. Krabs see you tomorrow"

Patrick who was quite for the moment

Sandy who was still in a bit of shock from Mr. Krabs surprisingly approaching her

And Bob who was full of joy for getting a job all left the Kraby Patty

"Bob what did he mean see you tomorrow?" Sandy wondered

"I got a job at the Kraby Patty" Bob said while worrying what Sandy would say

"Really? Well that's cool….but I don't know, I doubt you'll get paid, plus Squidward works there and…well I know how you two get along" Sandy trailed off

"What me and Squidward, We're best buds amigos buddies and all the other friendship lingo!"

"And there's SPORKS THERE BOB SPORKS!!!" Patrick finally breaking his silence 

it took Sandy and Bob by surprise

"Well I'm home, I'm going to tell my mom about the job"

"See ya bob!" Sandy said waving good-bye

"WATCH OUT FOR THE SPORKS, **SPORKS**!!!" Patrick said going to his house.

Bob walked in the door to see his mom

"Mom guess what?!?"

she didn't look up she was in a bit of shock

"mom….is something wrong?"

she shook her head

"what is it mom?"

she sighed

"Bob, …me and your father are…."

**(**_like? Or no like?_**)**  


	4. Chapter 4:The News

Chapter 4:The news

"Bob, your father and I are…."

"What is it mom…?" Bob's face went all worried like

"ARE HAVING A BABY" Her normal smile went on her face

"I'll be at the bar"   
(SLAM)

his father said as he left 

Mom went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner

Bob was left to go to his room and ponder this

Bob walked into his room dropped his book-bag on the ground

"Meow"

"ohh Gary, guess what" Bob stopped he was actually waiting for a response

"Meow?"

"I'm going to have a brother/sister" bob sighed

he was used to being the only child

but then he remembered he had to tell his mom that he 

had gotten a job at the Kraby Patty

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!"  
Bob ran into the kitchen

his mom smiling even more

"What is it dear?"

"Mom…I forgot to tell you"  
"What hun"

"I got a JOB!!!"  
"(gasp becomes all teary-eyed)my little baby has a job awwwwwwwwwwwww!"

Bob blinked 

"Well that's all I wanted to tell you so I'll go ba-"  
"now don't you go anywhere Mister were going to call everyone we know and tell them about you getting a job"

"no mom it's really no-"

too late she was already talking to someone

"Hello, Grandma Sponge…GRANDMA SPONGE…Well here's Bob"

she shoved the phone in Bob's face  
"erm, Grandma-"  
"I told you boyish I don't want none of your dang blasted MCI"  
"no Grandma it's me bob"  
"huh, I'm not your grandma who ever you are"

Bob blinked at the phone

"ohh boy there going to a big storm, ya still the bob?"  
"Yes Grandma I wanted to tell you I-"

"Good Ohh look its snowing like there's no yesterday-wait who is this again"  
"THIS IS BOB YOUR GRANDSON-GRANDMA WHAT I CALLED TO TELL YOU WAS-"

"BOB!!! Don't yell at your grandmother she was a heart condition"  
"a brain condition too…"Bob said as his mom left the room  
"What was that young man?" she said from the other room  
"nothing mom"  
"I'm your mom now, look here boy I don't know who you are but-"  
"Grandma I got a job love you see you for you 200th birthday in a month B--------------YE!!!"

he hangs up

and tried to creep to his room

"hold it right there young man, we have 3,059,398.8 more people to call"

Bob lowered his head and went back to the kitchen table 

And started to call people

(7 hours later)

"well that was the last one, mom I'm going to go to bed"  
"Ok Bob, good night sleep tight"

"don't let the kelp strangle me at night I know I know"

bob went to his room Gary was already asleep he set his alarm and went into bed he closed his eyes

but then he heard

"WHERE MY DINNER"

"in the fridge"

"WHAT ITS NOT MADE?"

"No…"   
BANG Potts and pans rattle 

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH THINKING YOUR ALL BIG AND BAD JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT DRUNK"

Bob in his bed

"I hate it when mom hits dad…"

he sighed closing his eyes and going to sleep

**(how'd you like?…or not Review please…)**


	5. Chapter 5: Aliens Attack

A/N: Just wanted to say sorry for not writing on this for so long life got a little busy and I put off all my fanfics but now I'm working on them well anyways on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5: Alien Attack  
  
Bob woke up and looked around he saw his alarm clock hadn't gone off It was 7:46 he jumped up and out of bed went and changed He was LATE! He had missed the bus he rushed down stairs "Mom! You need to take me to school" his mom walks in "Okay Sweetie hold on"  
  
she applies her make-up on "Okay all ready, Now Bob will you need a ride to work or are you just going to go after school?" they get in the car "Prob after school me Sandy and Patrick will go"  
  
they pulled up to the school Bob about to get out of the car "Ohh wait Bob" Bob turned around and his mom did it She kissed him about three different times "BYE MOM" after he ran off what he didn't know was "HAHAHA LOOK AT THE SQUARE HIS MOMMY MUST HAVE KISSED HIM AHAHAHAHHA" Bob looked around 'how'd they know?' he saw Patrick and Sandy walking close to him "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ALIENS ATTACKED BOB!!!!!" Patrick said in terror he started to run to Bob Sandy put her head down and walked to Bob and Patrick "Are you alright Bob?, are you hurt?" "No why would I be?"  
  
"Well because Aliens have attacked you and left there marks on you!" "What Patrick is trying to say is, you have lipstick all over your face"  
  
Bob turned bright red and ran to the bathroom When he got in there some kid looked at him "Sorry Square this is the MENS room, the girls room is over on the left" Bob took a paper towel soaked it and tried to take off the lipstick But it just wouldn't come off. Bob walked slowly out of the bathroom where Sandy and Patrick were The bell rang "Lets go" sandy said "I'll take you to the nurse she'll give you a shot for the Alien attacks"  
  
Patrick said leaning over to Bob whispering Further down the hall a kid was walking and saw something on the ground "Hey look it's a Sea Shell"  
  
Patrick looked up "SHHHHHHHHHHHHINNY PEN!" And ran after the Kid The kid heard something looking up and saw Patrick he screamed letting go of the Sea Shell and ran off "Shinny Pen" Patrick said and started to drool Patrick regrouped with Bob and Sandy and went to Class.  
  
((Like? No Like? Please tell)) 


	6. Alien Date

A/n: I know a lot of you think I make Patrick to dumb, or Sponge Bob Too serious BUT remember this is a fanfics, where I have the right to make them act however I feel needed(not trying to be rude, but if you don't like how the characters are portrayed fine, but remember you too can make a fic on this if wanted to)

** **

Chapter 6: Alien Date?

Bob walked into class with the lipstick, faded, but still there.

Patrick got his "shinny Pen". And Sandy was sitting get out a pen and paper and started to write something.

Bob tried to make it a better day, he smiled 'I'll say I was attacked by aliens…as Patrick said' he smiled.

Patrick looked at him "AHHHH" Everyone looked at Patrick as he was standing on the desk and pointing down

To Bob's head. "THE ALIENS GOT TO HIM!!!! THEY'RE EATING HIS BRAIN!"

Everyone looked at Bob, bob rolled his eyes 'ohh no' but then he could play this off.

So Bob stood up on his desk "AHHHHER I am An Alien from OXZ" everyone stared at him crickets could be heard in the background.

"Bob Sponge, Sit down in your sit" everyone started laughing, someone even threw a piece of paper at him.

He sighed, and opened it up and read:

_Bob,_

_Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out_

_Sometime and get a burger…or something…_

_-Sandy-_

_ _

Sandy Smiled and looked over to her, when he looked she was talking to the forward for Soccer team.

He lowered his head.

'She was probably just asking as a friend anyways'

Patrick was sitting in his chair terrified 

"ALIEN!" He pointed at Bob.

"Patrick, I was just kidding I'm not an Alien"

"SUUUUUURE that's what ALL the Aliens say"

"Patrick how can I prove if I'm a Alien or not?"

"After school there will be a series of test ALIEN, and if you fail, you tell us where Bob is!"

"I can't I have a job now Patrick"  
"ALIEN! Bob doesn't have a job!"  
"Patrick you saw me get the job at the Kraby Patty"

Patrick twitched his eye at him

"Sure Alien"  
Then class started

============

# Few Hours Later

============

The clock was about to hit 2:45…..

Patrick looked up wondering when school would be out he almost forgot all about the alien thing

Until.

"AH-"

Patrick looked over

"AHHH-"

Patrick kind of stunned.

"AHHHH CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"ALIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"  
::BUZZ:(School bell sound)::BUZZ::

Everyone got up and left.

Sandy Smiled at Bob

"Call me tonight around 8:43 okay" she waved and went off.

Patrick looked at Bob.

"Okay for the first test we'll have to-"

"Patrick… I need to go to work."

"I understand ALIEN"

"Okay Patrick fine after work You can do these test."

"SHINNY PEN!"

Bob blinked at him.

"Erm Yes after Work-Shinny-we'll do the-pen-test"

"mmhmm" Bob said going to the Kraby Patty

While Patrick ran off going who knows where to do who knows what.


	7. First Day on the Job

Chapter 7: First Day On The Job 

Bob Walked into the Kraby Patty. As he entered with his uniform (which he changed into somehow.) Mr. Krabs looked at him

"Boy, your 15 seconds late!, That will be deducted from your pay"

Bob looked at him wondered if he was joking but smiled.

"Sorry Sir won't happen again sir!" 

Bob stood there unsure of what to do he wasn't told what he would be doing.

"uh Boy what you be doing don't you have a job to do?"

Bob just stood there and shook his head.

"AYE! Why don't you swap the deck"

"…Is the deck outback …or"

"No boy! I mean mop the floor gugguguguaguga(another Mr. Krabs laugh)"

Bob nodded and got the mop from the janitors closet and started to mop the floors.

He had been mopping for a half hour when he heard Mr. Krabs yell.

"OHH NO!"

Bob looked behind him and saw Mr. Krabs looking around franticly 

"Squidward!" Mr. Krabs smiled

"You can be my new fry cook!"

"No Way Mr. Krabs I don't need to be around all that grease, my pores are bad enough as is"

"Ohh boy what am I going to do, I'm going to have to close early…lose money…." Mr. Krabs starts going into tears

Bob placed the mop down and walked to Mr. Krabs.

"Umm Mr. Krabs?"

Mr. Krabs sobs a bit then looks up and sees Bob.

"What! You Too are going to QUIT!?!"

"No I was-"

"FINE Quit but you won't get a dime from me!"

"No I was going to say-"

"NO IS THAT A THREAT BOY!" Mr. Krabs now not only upset but angered beyond understanding.

"NO I WAS TRYING TO SAY BEFORE YOU INTERUPTED ME EACH TIME THAT I COULD BE A TEMP FRY COOK!"

Everyone in the Kraby Patty looked at Bob and silence was let on very strong.

"Why didn't you say that before boy go in the back" 

Bob headed for the back.

"Ohh and for that little scene there, that's coming out of your pay ugagagagaga"

Bob shook his head and went in the back and started up the grill and started to flip, place topping on, and wrap up the Burgers.

Mr. Krabs saw Bob going 

'ohh no! this one is too good, he'll ask for to much money…..I'll make a deal with him I'll pay him 30 bucks and hour, but find something to deduct each day.'

Bob kept going on with this work humming his own little songs 

"I like stuff that's green

na na na na

if you know what I mean

I like stuff that is blue

Na na na na

Like this dirt on my shoe"

He sang the song over and over it was something he composed.

Mr. Krabs couldn't take the song anymore.

"Boy! The Krusty Krab is closing early, you can go home."

"but don't you want to me to help Clean up?"  
"No Squidward can do that."

"WHAT#%%!##!#~!!$%"-Squidward muttered under his breathe.

Bob started to walk out and then smiled when he meet up with Patrick.

"ohh no" Bob sighed. 

"Uhh Bob, Can we Talk?." Patrick said while looking around

Bob nodded but was kind of confused Patrick sounded…normal… 

A/n: Well You guess have inspired me to slightly change this storyline a bit (as in I may take some of your advice to dull down bob, and to brighten up Patrick)

_(NO Promises though :P)_


	8. Patricks Softer Side

Chapter 8: Patrick's Softer Side

Patrick was sitting there with his head hang down low.

"Uhh Patrick what did you want to talk to be about?" Bob asked

"…Bob Have you ever wondered why I act so….weird?" Patrick asked

but Bob was kind of stunned he always thought that….Patrick was just like that

"Well I guess a little…" Bob admitted but still confused on what had happened

Patrick lowered his head as if he was drifting to another place, he remained silent for a few minutes, and Bob didn't know what to say so he decided to remain silent. 

Finally Patrick started to mutter something out

"Bob the reason why I act so out there is because, I can't deal with this…" Patrick paused a second "With this life, with all the crap its given to me, first my parents get a divorce and the I have to be held back a grade, the girl I like thinks I'm retarded, my Mother has just stopped doing stuff, she doesn't cook meals for me anymore or anything, she just doesn't care she started to take these pills, I think she's going to end up killing herself.

AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE ITS NOT WORTH ANYTHING IN THIS LIFE TO JUST BE NORMAL!" Patrick having his eyes water up but then he takes a deep breathe "That's why I act the way I do because I can't deal with the pressures of this life, but I'm not going to end my life, that's just stupid cause I'm only a kid for a little while longer and well maybe when I'm an adult life will get better, If not well I can always act like this." Patrick looked to Bob who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Ohh Bob I'm sorry Its just I had to tell someone and we're like sisters so I thought that I could tell you, plus maybe you wouldn't be as annoyed with me."

Bob's eyes shot up to Patrick after he heard that last line.

"Patrick, its not that I get  annoyed with you, it was just I didn't understand" Bob said to his defense but Patrick kind of smiled

"Its alright I understand, but maybe now I don't have to act so…so weird since I have someone to talk to now…"

Bob smiled "You can still act weird it seems to fit you."

They both laughed a bit Bob looked down at his clock it was almost mid-night 

"Uhh Patrick I have to be home my Mom will kill me if out past curfew"

Patrick nodded and understood, Bob ran to his house from the Park.

He made in his house at exactly midnight he headed up to his bed, he noticed his mom was already in Bed, and his Dad was still out he. He got into his bed and drifted to sleep.

(Feed Back? Good Bad Ugly, and don't just say: that's not what the CHARACTERS WOULD DO! But say how you thought I misused  them, or something, but keep in mind this is a fanfics not exactly the same as the show remember ^-^)


	9. Vists

Chapter 9 {Vists}  
  
Bob woke up it was early saturday morining, he decided, he'd call Sandy to see if they wanted to hang out or something, He like Sandy a lot, ever since she moved here from Texas. Which Bob often made fun of Sandy about her little texan quirks, like 'ya'll' and other stuff of how texas is a lesser state and all.   
  
Bob was just beging to be happy with in his life, Sandy was becoming more and more his best friend, next to Patrick, whose life was just all... wow, He didn't know where life was taking him but he was going to enjoy the ride, and have a little faith in life. Bob did a morining rituals, He showered shaved, and the what not. He got the phone and called up Sandy.  
  
"Is Sandy there?" Bob asked in hopes she was  
  
"this is her, hey?"   
  
"Hey it's me Bob, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something, sometimes..."  
  
"Yeah sounds good, but Jake and I are going to a concert so maybe another night, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Bob said, they said their goodbyes, and hung up, Bob decided to go to Arcade, and go and play some games there, or he could call up Patrick, but he had plan on spending the day with Sandy, who was busy and hanging ouy with another guy, but that is okay, cause Sandy seemed to like him.   
  
Bob headed down the stairs when he heard, his mom call him. He walked into the kitchen, and wondered what was going on. "Uhh?" Bob Said kind of questioning what was going on? "Well?" He asked, and his mother was making some food of some sort. "Well Bob, with the baby coming, my mother is coming down, your Dad is out on a business trip, and he'll be back tonight, and I'm glad about that, but your grandmother coming, can she have your bed?"  
  
Bob HATED, giving up his room to his grandma, she wasn't like nice sweet grandmothers, she was crazy, and mean. She said just as she thought, they said something happened where thinking took out on her thought process. So she just said whatever she thought. She once called Bob, a boring square child, who need to lose some weight, as she begain to paint his face.   
  
Bob sighed, "Yeah it's okay, but how long is she staying?", his mother had her head into the fridge, "Uhh for the weekend I think." She continued doing what she was, "Ohh could you also go to the store and get me some things?" She handed him a list with at least 20 items, Bob let out another sigh and agreed, it gave him a chance to drive so what did it matter?  
  
(Yeah so what do you think...?....any comments R/R) 


	10. Jelly Hearts

Chapter 10:: Jelly Hearts  
  
Bob was driving back from the store, he would then have to get all of his stuff he needed for the weekend and take it too the basement and sleep there. Bob didn't need much to be happy, his friends, his ROOM, and some nice classic butterfly catching. Which was Bob's biggest hobby, he wondered if Sandy would want to go butterfly- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK -Bob snapped out of it he saw he just about hit a car coming from the intersection on the light he just passed, which just happened to be RED. Bob's heart was pounding but he was alright he went through since he was in the middle of the intersection, and made it across, he was driving on his way home, when he saw Sandy at the Kraby Patty.   
  
"SANDY!" he called out from his car, she turned and waved to her, he pulled in, plus he had to see when he'd be working again. When he did so Sandy came up to him, and smiled "Hi Bob." she said with a smile, that turned Bob's heart into Jelly. "He-hey Sandy, whatcha up to?" He said stepping out of his car, and going towards the Kraby Patty doors. "Ohh I'm just getting a milkshake, though they have the strangest ones, execpt Peanutbutter, Chocolate, and Vanilla." Bob chuckled, "you're right, you know..."   
  
Sandy and Bob talked about little things, then BEEP BEEP, they both looked, it was Sam a All american boy, blond hair, green eyes, muscles, everything any girl could ever want from a guy. "Sandy I'm here lets go." She looked to Bob and smiled, "Ohh Sorry looks like I have to go, hey call me." Sandy ran to Sams Jimmy, and gave him a kiss, "Hey babe, whose that?" Sam asked "Ohh just Bob." they drove off.  
  
Bob's Jelly heart slimed apart, he never really thought to ask if Sandy was seeing someone, nor ask if she liked him, Bob felt like the tottal fool.  
  
He went in and got his schedule, which would be Saturday Sunday Tuesday Friday 5-9. Which wasn't bad, since he wouldn't be doing anything this weekend or next weekend. Or any weekend, especially not with Sandy, who was dating. Bob got back in his car and drove home. "How could I be such a fool, to believe Sandy would actually LIKE me psshhh."  
  
Bob made it home, he put away all the groceries, and then headed to his room gathered all his needs and went to the room in the basement, he hated his life espcially today. Bob was all alone in his mind his only friend Patrick, was boarderline, his gi-friend Sandy he had a crush on, but she was dating someone, and all he had was his Cat Gary. Bob put on some Dashboard Confessionals, and mooded all out, as he drifted to sleep  
  
((A/N: Okay to the comment on how Bob and Sandy are just friends, maybe on the show, but this is something called a creative writing, I'm taking the world of Bikini Bottom, and making it how I would make the show. You also failed to note if I were a true Sponge bob fan I'd leave the characters non-human, adults, and strange and wacky. I'm sorry If I offended anyone, I'm not trying to be egotistical, but remember this won't be like the show otherwise tell me what you think, also I know somethings seem out of place right now, but trust me this will all flow together soon)) 


	11. Slow Time

Chapter:11 The Slow time  
  
The next morning Bob woke up to a phone call from, Sandy. He looked at it and then looked at the Caller ID [Cheeks, Sandy 555-NUTZ] She had her own number. Bob just pushed the phone to the side, he wasn't going to answer it I mean why should he? He thought she liked him, but he was just wrong. Bob sat there and let the machine pick it up: This is Bob leave a message and I'll get back with you *BEEP* "Hey Bob, this is Sandy, I wanted to see if we could do something, well anyways...umm bye? Sam sto-" She hung up. Bob shook his head, got up and took a shower.  
  
"BOB!" a familiar warm voice called, "BOB I FOUND YOU!" Bob pops his head out of the bathroom, and looks around Patrick was looking under the bed at a photo album, as Bob hurried and dressed he came out and looked at Patrick. "Uhh hey Patrick" Patrick jumped up and looked around and hit his head, and looked all around "WHO SAID THAT BOB!" Bob shook his head, and looked down at Patrick as he stood there and wonder what was going on.   
  
Patrick then saw Bob, "Hey BOB!" he smiled, Bob rolled his eyes, and just smiled, he knew there was going to be some big adventure. "What's going on Patrick?" Bob wondered, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go Dumpster Diving tomorrow night." He said, Patrick was a BIG dumpster diver, he found a lot of cool stuff too so it wasn't all that big of a deal, but Bob wasn't much of a fan of it. "Well it all depends Patrick if I have to work that night." Patrick begun to laugh hearty "Bob, Bob Bob you don't have to work I called tonight and tomorrow night off for you. Since well Tonight Sandy wants to hang with you, and now you have tonight and tomorrow night off." Bob's eyes widen, "How did you mange to do that?"   
  
Patrick looked around as if he wanted to see if anyone was looking around. "Well you see, I gave him my lucky charms!" Bob smiled, he knew that Patrick luck charms were pocket lint, and figured he already had the next two nights off. Bob just nodded and smiled, but he wondered why Patrick brought up Sandy but thought not to ask, and then.  
  
"BOB COME GIVE GRANNY A HUG, WHERE MY HANDSOME YOUNG MAN, BOB! BOB! ARE YOU HIDING FROM YOUR GRANNY WANNY!"  
  
"ALIENS!" Patrick cried out, and Bob thought 'he's not to far off'  
  
[A/N: Uhh thanks for the....uhh comments but umm...uhhh well I don't know what to say to them? since well I can barely understand them, and those who don't like like whatever R/R tell me what you like or don't like, though I might not take in your suggestion, but I'm willing to listen to all.] 


	12. Po Ta To

Chapter 12: Po Ta To  
  
Bob's eyes went into fear and horror, his Granny was here, it wasn't that he never not wanted to be around his Grandma, it was just when she first saw him she'd always go crazy. But it was the you know she loves you by her insane ways type of crazy. "Hey Granny Square" She came up to Bob and shook him with all her might, she gave him the biggest bear hug ever. Patrick was hiding under the bed "IT'S GOT BOB!" he shook the bed and his legs were sticking out from under the bed. Granny Square looked at him, "is that Patrick Star under the bed?" Patrick started to shake out of fear "NOPE NOT PATRICK STAR!" he yelled, Granny laughed, "hmmm I wonder...could it be a sack of Potatos?" Bob had a huge grin on. Patrick with his quick thinking then yelled "Po ta to"  
  
Granny and Bob laughed and laughed, Patrick was always a funny kid. Granny bent down and looked at Patrick, "Well I thought I heard Patrick, but since I didn't looks like I don't have to give him the candy I brought him." Patrick ran out from under the bed and yelled "I'M HERE!" Bob shook his head. "Uhh Granny, Patrick and I are going to go, we were on our way out, sorry, I'll hang with you tomorrow Okay?" Granny nodded and smiled "I under stand but give Granny a little kiss." He did, and his Granny held him with a hug and looked at Bob "Boy Bob, you're growing to be quiet the handsome young man." She smiled Bob smiled back, waved good bye dragging Patrick out who's head was stuck inside the bag of err well it once held Candy.  
  
Patrick and Bob got in Bob's car and drove off they were leaving Bikni Bottom, and going to Shellville. It was the place they did all their dumpster diving. Once they found a talking demon possed toy. They did it out of fun just to see what they could find, but other than that they didn't have much to do. Bob was driving and thinking about Sandy, he almost went pass a red light until Patrick "RED EYEEEEEEEEEEEE" Bob stomped on the break, and looked at Patrick who seemed to be having a little nervous breakdown. "Thanks Patrick." He smiled, the first place they were to go behind would be Shel-Mart it had everything and it was all really really really cheap.   
  
They went behind there, there wasn't anything of any value that they could see back there. Bob looked at the dumpsters lots of papers, and such it just wasn't anything high class, like CDs or something. Bob leaned up on the dumpster as Patrick was jumping up and down in the dumpster, he was swiming in the filth. "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" a bananna peal flopped on to Bob's head. He rolled his eyes "Finding anything Patrick?" Patrick leaps up out of the dumpster, and gracefully lands on his feet. "Yes I did!" He holds up a batch of stickers.  
  
He had all over his face, it brough a smirk onto Bob's face "Well lets go there is nothing out in the dumpsters must have been a trash day or something.   
  
Patrick and Bob drove back to BB, they were GOING to go into the Kraby Patty when a Old man, with one eye, and one little hair and he was a little midget or something came up to the two friends. "So you're going to the Kraby Patty, have you been to the Burger Palace!" Bob looked to Patrick, as Patrick looked to Bob, they both shook their head. "Well it's WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better than any old Kraby Patty, say why don't you come and check it out or something!" Patrick shook his head no, Bob was a bit curious, "lets just check it out." Patrick looked a little disappointed and didn't really want to do it.  
  
They were about to agree when Patrick wondered about this, "Wait, who are you?" Bob realize he almost went with this creepy old man without even asking him this question. "Yeah, who are you?" The man looked around "uhhh...uhhh....well my name is Tom Plank." Bob thought he heard that name from somewhere he couldn't place his finger on just where but Patrick knew he knew all too well. "Ohh You're Plankton, Mr. Krabs Rival from highschool, who is jealous that he has nothing to show for himself other than a little tiny place called Burger Palace, which has been closed 5 times because of health code violations." Bob looked at Patrick, "Where did you get that from?" Patrick shifted his eyes back and forth, "Internet"  
  
Plankton looked at Patrick, "I am the one who will rule and KRABS WILL GO DOWN!" He ran out and away from the two boys. Patrick and Bob watched him run off they were a bit confused, and decided just to go into the Krabby Patty 


	13. The Deal

Chapter 13: The Deal  
  
As Bob and Patrick entered the Kraby Patty, they saw Sandy and Sam. They were sitting at a booth, and Bob looked at them his heart ripped into three million pieces. Bob sighed and wondered what is going on{"Sandy you're so beautiful, I love you with all my heart" Sam kisses Sandy deeply and passionatly "Ohh Sam you're sooooooooooooo much better than that Bob Square pants." They kiss and kiss and kiss} Bob pops out of the senario world. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed and went running out of the restruant, Patrick looked around he looked at Bob's fleeing self "Must of been the Aliens" Patrick said.  
  
Bob ran up to his car, and opened the door and got in, he started to bang his head against the horn, as it beeped beeped beeped. Bob went into a mad fritz and started to drive off, he looked in his reveiw mirror and saw Patrick was coming out waving his arms, trying to stop him. Bob almost stopped but when he saw Sandy and Sam coming out, he then floored it. Bob just shook his head "They were just pulling this big joke on me, they all think it's funny they can't just leave me alone, they have to mess around with me." Bob was driving full of Rage.  
  
Sandy looked to Patrick "What was all that about?" Patrick shurged "Potato" Sam arched his brow, "Dude cuz, your friends are like waaaay out there." Sandy just gave him the look, the look that when is given you'll understand that you said, did something stupid and you shall pay, but just stay silent. "No cuz, your friends are weird, I mean you hang out at Shel-mart ALL night" Sam shrugged "Okay you got me" Sam said agreeing, with anything because of the look.  
  
Bob driving still out in the country, he was just driving to get away from it all, to just find some place of solace, from all the havok of his life, he went driving unsure of where he was going, or what he would do once he had gotten to this place. But he was just sure he needed to get away. Bob was the type of person who was okay with himself, when he was with his closet friends, but now he was alone, or at least he felt alone. He hadn't known what he was doing. "They" he couldn't finish, just pulled off to the side of the road. and got out leaning up against his car. He looked up to the moonlit sky. "Hello Bob" Bob eyes perked up he was a bit confused as to of who or what was around/near him. Bob looked around and then he saw him, The little short one eyed one hair old man. Plankton. "Uhh...how did you get here?" Plankton had a big grin, "Well I got in your car, I have an offer for you." Bob looked at him hopeful, since all else seemed to fail him execpt his Granny P.   
  
Plankton looked at Bob he looked willing to anything, "Well, You see I need a new helper to do some runs for me, I'll pay double whatever Kraby is doing to keep you with him." Bob shook his head as if he wanted to learn more about it. "Well I need you to dilevry some packages for me around town, how about it?" Plankton grinned he could tell Bob was about to agree with it. "Well you know, I can't just quit the Kraby Patty, but I'll be willing to do it" Plankton nodded "Fine sounds swell it's a deal. So just come by my place tomorrow after school and I'll be there" Bob smiled he turned to offer Plankton a ride, but he was gone. A cold chill went down his back. "That was strange." Bob got into his car and started to drive still a little angery, but he had a mission now to run errans. Bob was driving down when a car swurved infront of him, and Bob pulled out to miss him as he did that he went into a ditch and the car flipped, Bob passed out.   
  
[A/N: Okay it's all mixed in here, I think I'm done here, I'll ad one final chapter or just make a new story continuing thins, not to sure where to go from here, I know it's kind of rushed and not half as good as the other chapters (which weren't the best) but meh.] 


	14. Memory Check

**Chapter 14** _Memory Check_  
  
Bob awoke, he looked around, he wasn't home, he was in a little room. Bob took another look around, he was in the hospital. Bob looked at his legs they were in cast. Bob tried to recall what had just happen but he couldn't, infact he just barely remembered his name was Bob, he hadn't really forgotten everything, just not really sure of anything. In came Patrick, Sandi, Sam, and Bob's Parents.   
  
"Thank God he's awake." Bob's Mom ran to him and looked him in the eyes, "Is everything alright?" Bob gave a little nod. He just sat there and wondered what was going on. "Bob, when I heard you were in a wreck I was just shocked, look Bob this isn't the best time to tell you but...Sam is my....boyfriend." She said fear of paining Bob anymore. Bob just gave her an odd look, "uhh?" He was confused. "Congrats?" Sandy was a bit shocked she just was expecting him to go all emotional. Patrick looked at Bob, then he looked at his legs "MUMMY LEGS! THIS IS REALLY BAD! MY MY MY!" Patrick jumped out of the room, and looked over from the side of the door, "I'll find the cure Bob DON'T YOU WORRY!" and then he was off and gone. Sam rolled his eyes, "Boy he's an odd one, hey babe since we told me lets hit the road, He'll be fine." Sandy looked at Bob and then looked at Sam and nodded, "again I'm sorry Bob, I'll come by and see you sometime."  
  
Mrs. Sponge eyed Sandi and was glad she had left, "Bob I'm...how? I'm just glad you're alright." She bent over and hugged him, His father stood there, he winked he knew that Bob would be alright. He looked at his wife, "it's time for us to just let him rest, so his mummy legs will heal better, see ya Champ." Bob sat there nodding them off. Patrick came in once he saw the coast was clear, and looked at Bob, "Hey sorry about Sandy I thought she liked you but I guess." Bob shrugged he was happy she was with Sam, whomever he was Sandy was a nice girl he remembered and desereved the best. Patrick sat there, "Well...if you don't want to talk fine." Bob shook his head, "no it's...it's not that it's just...I don't think I don't know...I don't know anything..."  
  
Bob just sat there, blank as Patrick looked at him and wondered what he was doing. "Hmmm maybe you hit your head hard enough to forget enough to not care." Bob just shruged, 'I suppose so.'  
  
The next three days Bob remained in the hospital as he waited till he was able to be realsed. His legs were better, he was told he'd be out of his mummy legs-err cast in 2 weeks, to make sure everything is healed right, till then he'd be wheeled around in a wheel chair. While Bob knew somethings were going to have to get him use to he just didn't really know much of who he was. Patrick hung around quite often, and since Bob forgotten their little talk, he thought Patrick was just strange, but figured he had no other friends to be with so he just let Patrick stick around. Sandy stopped by once to check up on things, and see how Bob was taking it, and he seemed to be doing fine about it but she wasn't sure that he was really alright. She thought maybe he was just holding it back. "Bob it wasn't like...we meant for it too happen, it just...did..." Bob nodded, "Understand able, as long as he makes you happy." She put a forced smile on her face and left.  
  
Bob was starting to get things back bits and pieces by reading his journal, but he didn't really have any true feelings of what it had said in those enteries. Bob was feeling lost in himself, and he just didn't know really what to do. It was funny he wasn't sure of how he got in this wreck. He sat there trying to figure out what he was doing but he was really drawing nothing other than a blank.  
  
"So, you lost the girl, I'm sorry Bobby." it was Grandma. She came over and sat on the bed next to Bob. "Look there will be other girls, next time a girl...well...doesn't take the same liking to you, don't drive off the side of the road." Bob gave her an odd look, "Did I like her...that much?" Grandma nodded, "But there will be other girls." Bob looked confused, he thought he should be sad, but he didn't really feel sad. He didn't feel much of anything, other than worry for this family, Grandma bent over and gave him a kiss, "I'll let you rest, night Bob." she left Bob to just himself to sleep/think/wonder of himself/the future/ and all these weirdos in his life. 


	15. Chapter 15

Bob was uncertain what his Grandmother was saying was true, if he truly felt this way about this girl would he...would he forget it? Bob let it go and decided he was going to piece things back together the things he knew hence forth was

Patrick his best friend and the weirdest person he has EVER met Mom and Dad psychos they mean well they just don't really get to that point Sandy the love of his life, he just didn't remember a lick about it.  
He worked at the Krusty Krab, his boss was supper greedy.  
Sam was Sandy's boyfriend.

Bob was going back to school the first time in a week or so after everything. Everyone looked at him as he walked by, he hadn't really found out if he was popular, a loser, or where he exactly fit in the whole place of the social order. Bob went to his locker (which he only knew because he had his schedule with him) and took out some books and headed to class. Bob was just hoping that people would help him put the puzzle pieces back together. He over heard two girls who were walking by say "Thats the guy who tried to kill himself over SANDY!" Bob was getting the feeling he was the most loved person in all of school. He headed to his class, which went along as normal. All of his teachers gave him a smile and let him know they missed him in class. One guy rolled his eyes at Bob, "Boy, maybe if I try to kill myself all the teachers will give me attention" he said loud enough for the class to hear, but not so loud that the teacher would. Unfortunately Patrick was sitting in the class, "OHH YEAH WELL AT LEAST BOB DOESN'T UH EAT BABIES!" The class laughed unsure of how to take the comment, the teacher gave Patrick a detention for the little outburst.

Bob was starting to see how it was good to have a guy like Patrick on his side, a true good-hearted, loyal friend. He mouthed thanks to him. Patrick just giggled a bit to himself the resumed sleeping with his eyes open and drooling. Bob made it to lunch where he met up with Patrick and they got a table to themselves. A group of guys came up to the table and looked at the two, "Well look what we got here, Gay and gayer." laughter from the rest of the group came, "yeah thats a good one brock!" said a bigger, but slower guy of the group. "Oh yes while haven't you heard I tried to kill myself over a girl, not that very gay now is it? Plus I'm not the one who made out with a guy at a party and said it was because I was drunk, three different parties." Bob felt slightly better for reading his old journals. It gave him some background information he could use. Brock who had NEVER heard Bob stand up for himself was taken back he then grabbed his shirt collar and looked him in the eye, "LOOK I dont know WHO told you about that, but I WAS drunk, and LISTEN to me BOY if you DARE EVER say ANYTHING about ANY OF THIS again, YOU'LL regret it." Bob lifted an eye and shrugged an continued to eat his pizza from the cafeteria, Brock smashed the milk carton on the table and walked away with the group of people, as they went on laughing about it.

Patrick looked over at them, and did something no one expected, he lowered his head and ran at the group "RAWWWAHHAAWAAH" and rammed into the guys knocking few over and went in circles screaming "RO RO RO!" He then headed out of the cafeteria before they could go for him. This was all very amusing to Bob he just grinned, and the funniest part was when Patrick was running he stumbled over his own feet, and there had just been something about that over weight kid running and falling. Patrick did make his escape, Bob sat there finished the rest of his pizza and got up to leave. It was a beautiful day. Bob was begging to see good things going in his life, he didn't really understand this whole trying to kill himself thing. He didn't even realize how much he really liked this girl. Bob got out of the Cafeteria and the decided he was done for today, and walked out, for the first time in his life Bob was free, and he didn't even know it. Bob was confident and not bogged down by past torment or past memories to make him self conscious, he was quite happy with the events of today, he was just ready for.

"Where you going Bob?" a familiar loyal voice said.

"An Adventure." Bob replied

"Cccan I come?" Patrick asked meekly

"Yeah lets go me and you Patrick lets go." They headed out of school

"SPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN" Patrick yelled as the left. 


End file.
